Shy shy Natsumi
by XxLoveTadasexX
Summary: My first story ever. Tadase x Natsumi . Natsumi means summer, I think. Edited. So The cover page is a lot like Natusmi. The cover page is actually Menma from AnoHana, but they both look very much alike, Natsumi just wears dresses, a lot. x3.
1. Meetings

_(( This isn't a copy & paste, btw, I just don't have any of the kind of file uploadable programs to use. Sorry. ))_

_Tadase: I'm shipped with...um *blushes* ... her?_

_Natsumi: *hides face, shyly*_

_Me: Oh come on D: She's not that bad._

_Natsumi: :c meanie!_

**.: Tadase POV :.**

It's just an ordinary day, as usual.

I get dressed, wake up Kiseki (which he didn't like, may I add). Changed my grandma's flowers, then headed to school, as I walked, I noticed someone new.. she was only a road apart from me, but I could already tell...

Bingo.

She had a chara, she glanced over this way, looking at Kiseki, from my point of view, but she turned away quick enough for me not notice- but I already knew why she was looking at him.

Kiseki just wave- wait **what.**

"Hey! what are you doing?!" I whisper to him without facing him.

"Waving to my Princess." He whispers back.

...

_Princess?_

I give a small glance and see that she's talking to a Princess-based chara, a little chara with blue hair, pale-ish skin, a small golden tiara, and a white dress that sparkles.

Wait... I have an idea.

"Good morning, Princess!" I shout from across the road.

She chara changes with a little diamond tiara on her head.

As I thought.

"Princess? PRINCESS?! I AM A QUEEN! AND YOU, COMMONER, SHALL RESPECT YOUR QUEEN BY USING ONLY 'QUEEN' HOW DARE THEE CALL THY A PETTY PRINCESS?" She shouts.

I chuckle, so she _is_ like me?

She walks over here with her diamond staff.

Then wacks it over my-

"Ow! Ow! Owwww!" I whine.

"THAT WILL TEACH...y-you." She changes back to normal, her words coming from a shout to a quiet gentle voice.

"Owwww!" I rub my head.

"O-oh! I-I.." She stutters, thats cute..

"You?" I say.

"I'vegottogosomewhere!" And she runs to away.

The weird thing is,

she's heading in the same direction as me. Must be a sign? No. Thats only for fairy tales.

At school, I sit down for class, as everyone else strolls in, and lastly our homeroom teacher.

He introduces someone new.

Huh?

It's the girl I saw from before.

She notices me, I think.

Because she kinda waves at Kiseki & me. I kinda-awkwardly wave back.

"This is Natsumi, everyone give her a warm welcome, she transferred from a school not to far from here." Teach announces.

The girls are giving her hawk glares.

While the boys are all swooning '_ CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!_ '.

I'll admit though..she is kinda pretty.

She has white hair and blue eyes, she's wearing a lilac headband, and school uniform.

Her hair reaches just below her shoulders, her bangs covering her ears.

" Alright, Natsumi, sit next to Hotori-kun, alright? " The teacher says.

Oh god.

The boys give me eyes seeking into the soul stares.

While the girls give Natsumi the eyes of a hawk. Ca caw.

" Good morning. " I say with a smile.

She smiles back and says nothing.

I guess thats fine..for now?

At the end of class, I decide to ask my friends; Amu, Rima, Yaya and Nagehiko if they'd like to add another guardian to the gang, since Yaya is moving away soon, we can't let the Ace chair get to an enemy.

Of course as soon as she tries to say 'no' I say 'Princess' and then suddenly she definitely wants to get into the Ace's chair. This is going to be a fun term.

sidenotes;;;

Please review and tell me what you think! My first time writing a little shipping thing.


	2. Past is the past A new beginning starts

Squeaks/

thanks for the reviews. I love you alllll.3! Annabella is the name of her Queen Chara!

**.: Natsumi POV :.**

_Natsumi's new beginning._

"Losing Anna-chan in the park... great.. sigh." I mumble , looking up at the sky.

It's after school. So no-one is around. Which makes it worse, I _hate_ being alone.

I sit under a tree and curl into a ball under it, the shade is cool, despite the sunlight shining through a few holes in the leaves.

Thinking of what happened earlier-

I can't believe onee-chan took advantage of my Chara..

Thats probably why she ran away! But she wouldn't..would she?

I can't be alone anymore.

The tears I'm trying to hold back won't stay in anymore, they come out and I end up sniffling.

"Queens don't cry." A familiar voice says.

I barely look up, and see Annabella in my face.

"A...Anna-chan.." I start crying again.

"N-natsumi! What's wrong?" Anna asks, worriedly.

"P-please don't leave me, again!" I yell at her. She looks a little guilty now.

I didn't mean to yell.. when I worry about someone too much I end up losing control of my emotions. But I really don't mean to. It just..comes out..

"Jekoru-Chan?" Another voice says.

_'O-nee..'_

"H-how dare y-you.." I shout in a whisper. I can never shout at people. It always seems mean to me.

He gets down on one knee. And chuckles.

"You'll catch a cold if you keep going in the hot and cold, you know." He says, with a smile.

"O-nee...Chan..!" I shout and hug him tight.

"H-hey! Not too tight, now." He laughs.

"P-please..." I start.

"Hm?"

"P-please don't leave me with the monsters anymore.." I mumble in his chest.

Onee-chan... he died on my mothers birthday last year.

The last person who allowed me to open up to people. Ever since that day.

Ever since I saw his dead face,

I've shut down my social part of me. And kept every secret, every memory, every moment... to myself, and Anna..

I live in a Mansion with my Step-parents.. I would say they're more parents than my real ones, since my Mama left me to Papa.. but Papa died.. and so did Mama. They died with dignity. And with their bad reputation. Unfortunately, they left behind two innocent souls. My older brother. and me.

I **hate** Mama. I have to live with her hair. And my Papa's eyes.

They remind me that it wasn't a dream. That my Mama abandoned me, and my Papa left me alone.

Sitting next to Hotori-kun, feels weird in a way. I hate him, yet he's a neutral to me. Like he's trying to brake the barrier between us or something. Because I easily notice his desk is slightly more to my side, because everyone else's is in line.

_'Foolish...'_

I lean on my hand and glance at him with a thinking face.

_'W-w-what am I going to do with you...? Being s-so silly Tadase-san...'_

He **smiles**.

It annoys me, but amazes me.. how he knows what I'm thinking.. it's like he knows telepathy or ..something.

He passes me a letter.

I openly gently, trying not to get a paper cut..

"_You're invited to have tea at the Royal Garden, after school, please attend, we'll all be awaiting your presence. I will await until then, Jekoru- chan_"

I can feel heat on my cheeks and put the letter in my bag.

"S...sir... c-could I please be excused to the b-bathroom..?" I say.

"Hmm, sure. Take your time, Jeruko-kun."

I walk out and close the door, when I'm out, I head straight outside, full sprint. With Anna following close behind.

Mr. Nikaido knows where I'm going, I'm **claustrophobic**, I _hate it_ when people surround me, or when there is a lot of people in a room.

I sit under a shady tree, and curl into a ball, with Anna on my shoulder. Expecting him to be there, and get on one knee.

But he's not going to be there.

Not anymore..

"N-natsumi-chan?" A familiar voice says..

I lift my head up, tears and a hurt face looking straight into his eyes, it's too blurry... but I don't care who he is.. I just need him to comfort me.

He leans down to comfort me, I can't hold back my feelings anymore, I hug him tight, and cry on his shoulder.

Whoever this is, his hairs soft, and he feels warm, and smells like a summer breeze.

He seems frozen. I lean back, and see it's Tadase-san. He looks red.. I put my hand on his forehead.

"A...are you o-okay, Tadase-san?" I mumble.

"Y-y-y-y-y..." His face is pink..I think he's calming himself down.

"U-um..I..?" I start.

"Y-you...hugged me? W..why?" He asks, looking at me with his ruby eyes.

"W-we're f..._friends_..right?" I ask, holding onto my heart tightly, I hope we are, he has a pure soul, I can see it.

"O-of course!" He stands up.

"U-um...would you like me to escort you back to class...?"

"Y-yes.. and also..."

"Yeah?"

"I-i'm going to have to say no...to you're um..invitation..."

He grins.

Why is he-

"As you wish, _Princess_."

Nononononono!

You big doo doo head!

A tiara appears on my head, and a staff.

" HOW DARE THY COMMONER! OF COURSE I ACCEPT YOU'RE INVITATION. HOWEVER, DO RESPECT MY RULES AND LAWS, OR THERE WILL BE MINOR PUNISHMENT IF NOT FOLLOWED CORRECTLY. NOW-"

"Queen!" Anna shouts.

"k-kneeeel!" I say with a shouty whisper

"So you'll be coming then, commoner?" The little king says.

" How dare thy call my Natsumi, a commoner! Have you seen you're cape?! How disgusting!" Anna argues.

" HOW DARE I? HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF! LOOK AT THAT RUFFIAN TYPE OF TIARA. WHAT ARE YOU A QUEEN? OR A PEST?"

Anna gasps.

" DON'T YOU DARE, COMPARE ME TO A PEST KNOWN AS A RAT. YOU SHOULD LOOK IN THE MIRROR OFTEN!"

This goes on for a while..

Tadase-san take my hand.

"Will you?"

"U-um.. I...I..."

He does puppy dog eyes. Dammit.

"O-okay.."

**SIDENOTES;;**

oh my god my hand hurts! asdfghjkl I WROTE MORE I HOPE YOUR HAPPY! D:

And this is Natsumi's POV from the other one, and her teeeeeeeeny bit of backstory.

Please review! 3


End file.
